stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
We Wishy You a Washy Christmas
"We Wishy You a Washy Christmas" (Stitch's Christmas Present, "Sutitchi no Kurisumasu Purezento", スティッチのクリスマスプレゼント) is the ninth episode of Stitch!-The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure. It first aired in Japan on December 15, 2009, and in English on December 23, 2011. Plot It's Christmas Eve and in his and Jumba's house, Pleakley describes to Stitch what his very own Christmas TV Special would be like. When he's done, an explosion is heard upstairs and Jumba slides down from his laboratory among a big pile of differently-colored orbs. He says that he was trying to combine a fruitcake with a jawbreaker, but instead created fruit-flavored fishfood. Stitch and Pleakley try them and like them. In Hamsterviel's asteroid base, Reuben makes a Christmas tree made entirely out of bologna sandwiches. The evil rodent asks Gantu if he sent out the newest recently-turned-evil Experiment 297 like he ordered, but since Gantu's favorite show The Young and the Stupid was on when he received the order, he didn't pay attention and thought Hamsterviel said 267 instead of 297. Hamsterviel's angry until Reuben points out that Wishy-Washy can be quite chaotic as well. Down on the island, Kijimunaa's playing his instrument until he gets tired. He wishes out loud to know how to play some rock-and-roll as a change of pace, and Wishy-Washy, hiding in some nearby bushes, grants his wish and turns him into a rock star. Yuna, Sasha, and Taro are walking through the town and Yuna tells them that she wants to get Grandma a gift, but she doesn't know what. They walk by Penny, who tells Kenny, Ted, and Marvin what to get her for Christmas from a jewelry store. She sees the three and seeing how their group is almost as big as hers, she invites them to come to her Christmas party, as long as they bring her a present. Her boys say that the only reason they put up with her is so they can get invited to her parties. Ted says that his favorite part is the pineapple parfaits. Yuna, Sasha, and Taro decline, saying they have other plans. Yuna arrives home and decides to find out what Grandma wants without ruining the surprise. Stitch meets up with her and they see Kijimunaa, still a rock star. He begins to tire of it and wishes to play classical music. Wishy-Washy watches and grants his wish again, revealing himself shortly after. Ted fetches an ice cream cone and a can of pineapple soda for Penny, but he trips on a small rock and the ice cream flies into Penny's face. He tries to give her the soda, but it sprays all over her. Penny gets so mad she kicks Ted out of her group and bans him from the party. Jumba introduces Wishy-Washy to Yuna and tells her that his power is making wishes come true. He also points out the red guage on his belly and explains that when it reaches zero, the wishes do as well. Pleakley wishes to wear a tuxedo advertised in a magazine picture and Wishy-Washy grants it. Stitch then wishes for ultimate power, but nothing happens. Jumba says that the wishes have to be very specific and that "ultimate power" is too abstract. Pleakley says that Wishy-Washy has chosen the perfect time to visit because everyone wishes for something on Christmas. Stitch then realizes that helping people's wishes come true would be doing good deeds, so he quickly puts on a Santa outfit, grabs Wishy-Washy and runs off. Yuna protests that she wanted to wish to know what Grandma wants for Christmas, but Jumba says that Wishy-Washy's wishes don't always turn out as expected. Stitch asks Officer Suzuki what he wants for Christmas and he answers a hoverbike from the future to replace his current bicycle. Wishy-Washy grants this wish, but Suzuki doesn't know where the breaks are. Stitch checks his good deed counter, but it doesn't change. Deciding to do a few more, he asks Mr. Honda what he wants and he wishes that his mail would deliver itself, but when this wish is granted, the letters sprout wings and fly away. The grocer asks for more decarations for her store, but so many appear there's no room for the produce. The man who sells fish asks for Christmas ornaments shaped like mackerel, but when they appear, they're too big. Stitch, still carrying Wishy-Washy, runs away from the four angry wishers. Yuna is still wondering what to get Grandma for Christmas until she gives up and decides to just ask her herself. She walks down to the kitchen where Grandma is cooking Christmas dinner. She samples some of it and says it's delicious. She asks Grandma what she wants for Christmas, but she answers that the greatest presents she can ask for are seeing Yuna grow wiser and more beautiful with each year, and for her liking the food she makes. Stitch and Wishy-Wasy are still looking for wishes to grant when he sees Ted sitting by himself. He asks him what he wants for Christmas and Ted reaches into his pocket and brings out the gift he had gotten for Penny. He gets angry that she kicked him out of the party so easily and makes a wish to ruin her party, which is then granted. Penny's Christmas party comes to an ubrupt halt when the Christmas tree turns onto a giant monster. He smashes through Penny's house and kindnaps her. Stitch and Ted are walking down the street and see the monster and Penny. They look around and see that the grocer's vegetables, the fish man's ornaments, the mailman's letters, and the officer's future bike have turned into monsters as well. Yuna, Jumba, Kenny, and Marvin all run up to Stitch and Ted. Ted regrets his wish and Stitch begins to charge into battle, but Yuna reminds him that they can just wish everything back to normal. Jumba warns them that there's only one wish left. However, before a wish can be made, Pleakley runs up in his suit. It was taken right out of the magazine, thus it was made for a human with two legs instead of a Plorganarian with three. He wishes that it fit him properly and the last wish is used up. Everyone get mad at Pleakley and Jumba shows him the problem that they can no longer wish to fix. He claims to take responsibility, but asks Jumba to do something, which he does. He builds a machine that will turn the monsters back to normal; as for getting them into it, he gives himself, Stitch, Yuna, Pleakley, Kenny, Ted, and Marvin fishing poles and for bait he uses his fruit-flavored fishfood. The group does a good job catching the monsters until the giant tree comes into the scene. Ted has the last of the bait, and he flings it straight toward the monsters mouth, but Penny catches it first and begins eating it. Ted reels in the line and yanks Penny out of the tree's grasp and catches her. Wielding a fishing pole in each of his four arms, Stitch wraps the line around the monster's legs and trips it up, gaining a good deed afterwards. Ted puts Penny down and Yuna tells them that when the tree monster smashed through her house, the all-you-can-eat dessert bar landed on her Yuna's patio. The party is moved there. Kijimunaa (back to normal and liking it) plays his instrument as all the guests enjoy the party. Penny reluctantly gives Ted a pineapple parfait and allows him back into her group as a reward for saving her. Ted gives her his present, which was the broach from the jewelry store that she told him to get. She calls him her favorite minion and kicks Kenny and Marvin out of the group for not getting the things she told them to get for her. Yuna looks up at the sky and asks Santa for next year's Christmas to be with her ohana. Stitch jumps into the air as everyone shouts "Merry Christmas!" Meanwhile, Hamsterviel sees the festivities on his monitor. He begins to come up with a plan to stop them, but he stubs his toe. He calls out for Gantu and Reuben, but they're not there and the episode ends with Hamsterviel continuing to lie on the ground while shouting for them. Experiments *267: Wishy-Washy *297: Shortstuff *625: Reuben Trivia *This episode was cut for time for the English dub. *Deleted scenes from the Japanese dub: **The extended scene of Penny explaining what guests would get if they came to the party was cut out from the original dub. **The scene of Yuna asking her grandmother about her Christmas present was shortened. **The scene at Penny's party was shortened. **Pleakley taking responsibility for using up Wishy-Washy's last wish was cut out from the original dub. **Pleakley tells Penny that the food she was eating was fish food, causing her to throw it to the ground in disgust. **An alternate ending in the Japanese dub where Gantu finally gets Shortstuff, but he wrecks the computer. Category:Episodes Category:Stitch! Episodes